The Jasmine Dragon
by mramirez1991
Summary: A One-Shot of the reason Iroh named his shop "The Jasmine Dragon." Hope you enjoy! please R


The Jasmine Dragon

Iroh was standing in the kitchen of his new apartment. He was excited that he was going to have his own tea shop open today. The only thing that bothered him was his nephew's health. The day before, his nephew became unconscious after making a life changing discussion. He was proud of his nephew for making the right choice. While stirring a pot of jook, Iroh thought about what he was going to name his new tea shop.

He loved tea, so he wanted to name the shop after something he loved. He thought back to past years of his family. Not just his nephew or his psychotic niece, but more of his son Lu Ten and his beautiful wife. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, just as the flower for which she was named for. Jasmine was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was the luckiest man in the world to be married to her. It was a blessing for him to have a son with her.

During a hot summer day, Iroh took his son to a meadow to spend a day with him before he headed out to war. His wife stayed home to help his sister-in-law get ready for her wedding to his younger brother Ozai. Lu Ten had his eyes squinted a little due to the hot son beaming down on him. The two sat in the meadow looking up in the sky as a flock of birds flew over them.

"Dad?" Lu Ten prepared for a question.

"What is on your mind?" asked Iroh.

"What kind of nickname should I have?" the boy asked.

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked looking down at his son.

"Well, if I'm gonna be a powerful firebender one day, I need a title like you," said Lu Ten, standing in a fighting pose.

"Well the Dragon of the West is such a silly title. Names don't make a man," said Iroh, standing beside his son.

"So do names make a woman?" Lu Ten asked.

"Why do you say that?" Iroh was confused by all the questions.

"You always say mom is as beautiful as the flower for which she's named for. If that's so then why can't a man be as strong as the beast he's named for?" Lu Ten shot a small fireball into the air.

"That's a good question? Well what would call yourself?" Iroh decided to humor his son.

"Well, If you're the Dragon of the West and mom is named after a Jasmine flower, how about The Jasmine Dragon," he sounded so excited about his self named title.

"Hm, The Jasmine Dragon? Well, Jasmine Dragon, let's see if you deserve this title." Iroh began running from his son after he pretended to shoot a fireball at him.

It didn't stop him from chasing his father up a grassy hill with a single tree. Lu Ten pretended to shoot a single fire blast at his father.

Laughing, Lu Ten shouted out, "I got you dad!"

Letting out a false cry of pain, Iroh fell backward to the ground. Lu Ten dropped down on his father's chest as the two begin laughing. It was one of his most precious memories.

"Dad, how long will you be at war?"asked Lu Ten.

"I'm not sure, my son." Iroh sat up as his son sat up beside him.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna join the army so I can be with you," Lu Ten said with enthusiasm.

Iroh looked disconcerted. "My dear Lu Ten, you don't have to join the army to be with me. I'm always going to come back home to you no matter how long I'm gone."

"Promise?" Lu Ten asked as his father placed his arm around his son.

"I promise, my Jasmine Dragon."

Iroh came back to reality as his nephew Zuko came into the room. "What's that smell?" asked Zuko.

Looking doubtfully, Iroh said, "It's jook. I'm sure you wouldn't like it." Zuko bowed over the pot to take a whiff of the food.

Zuko grew a pleasant smile on his face. "Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, Uncle." Zuko held out a bowl.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow," said Iroh suspiciously. Iroh served his nephew some jook as Zuko smiled optimistically.

"It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up, Uncle." Zuko moved to the table and kneeled as he took a sip of jook. Iroh's concerned look melted away as a smile began to form. He was pleased with his nephew's new attitude.

"The Jasmine Dragon is a perfect name for my shop," Iroh thought to himself.


End file.
